


You'll See The Stars Again

by LuarRosa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cashier Aya, Fast Food, Gen, Narrative Jumps In Time And Space That Could Potentially Not Be Very Nice To Read, Silly but Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: You decide to buy fast food for lunch, but the cashier asking you about your order is your favorite idol, Aya Maruyama! For better or worse, the results are more introspective than one would think.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya & Reader
Kudos: 3





	You'll See The Stars Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelonBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBunny/gifts).



> This work is one that matters to me, as it is a gift for a very good friend of mine. If you are said friend, I hope you are having a great day today. If you are not, you are welcome to read as well.
> 
> I hope you like it! I love you!!!

“Hi and welcome to Rob's Burgers; my name is Aya. How can I help you?”

You can't do it. The words don't come out. All you needed to do was ask for a simple order you ask for - or at least someone does - every time. But why this cashier? Why Aya Maruyama of Pastel*Palettes?

You don't want to bother her. While sure you are that she'd appreciate the recognition, pointing it out in the middle of her shift could only be inconvenient.

“Um, is something wrong?”

Oh no; you've been monologuing for so long, you forgot to order! You shakingly tell her you want a medium-sized pack of potato chips, or at least you think that's the term you used, and the usual burger you always order because it's the only one you ever feel like eating. Maybe one day you'll order that other, cooler-looking one, you think to yourself, but you have been holding the line for way too long to reconsider your options.

“Thank you! Please wait for your order to get ready,” she asks, with a polite smile and an enthusiastic tone. Of course, that's only required of her on the job, but it does still feel nice.

After the wait, you come to the counter with your receipt, ready to eat. A blue-haired girl hands you your order, and you return to your table. Sitting there, you contemplate on eating alone for a bit, and distract yourself in your phone, completely forgetting that the food will get cold.

When you finally do open the package, you realize: this is not what you've ordered! Thus, your hand has been forced to do something you didn't think you would ever do again: talking to cashiers about a mistake in your order 10 minutes after you picked it up.

On the way there, you meet once again with Aya, this time dressed with a slightly more casual outfit as opposed to her work uniform, and she notices you kind of staring (you were totally staring). In response, with the exact same tone you heard earlier, almost as if pre-recorded, she asks:

“Um, is something wrong?”

You explain what happened, as her concern grows. Noticing what you just did was coming to a fast food employee with complaints, you immediately tell her you'll just eat this meal, saying it's a nice change of pace.

She stays still for 5 seconds, doing what you think is weighing her options and possible consequences, and says “Okay!” as she heads to leave for home.

What will you do?

> Stay and eat your meal.

You do exactly that. You think this fic sucks.

GAME OVER

> Casually decide you're going home now so you can eat this on the way there, after all you did accidentally choose "to go" when asked if you were going to eat on a table or not, so they gave you a bag for trips anyway.

Of course! You walk down the street towards the bus stop; your house isn’t very far from simple 5 minutes of public transportation.

An undetermined amount of time after - or perhaps before - you’re in the living room, staring at the TV. Pastel*Palettes are having a live interview. You think they are soooo great! Aya talks about her inspirations as an idol when asked. She has a kind of sparkle in her eyes you see in no one else.

Suddenly, you find yourself standing in the middle of a grassy field somewhere. The vast, nearly monochromatic tone of everything you can see blends itself to the faint sounds of thunder like something you find to be a normal day. Your soaked clothes weigh you down, while the cold water makes you shiver. You don’t understand why here, why now, or why you, but you’ve been here for so long, you can’t tell where the exit is.

Something makes you look in what you think is the last place where an exit would be. In oval-shaped higher ground sits a pink, shining presence, glowing in the place of an absent sun.

She smiles brightly at you and, with one tight grip on a nearby tree, inclines herself towards you, and extends her hand.

“Never give up! You can do it!”

You try to step forward, but your body fails you. You grow insecure. What if you can't get all the way up there? What if you fall? What if she's not even talking to you?

“That's what I'm here for! That's what everyone is here for!”

Everyone… Everyone! You finally manage to take one step forward, and grab her hand.

You now see yourself in the middle a large crowd, much like how you were earlier today, in the fast food cafeteria. Unlike then, however, it feels much more united and alive.

“Thank you everyone! I'll do my best!”

Aya is on the stage, in her idol outfit and everything. Near her are all her bandmates as well: Hina, Eve, Maya, and Chisato.

Would Aya be in the same place as she is now without them? Or is it that Pastel*Palettes helped turning her into what she is?

You look up at her and you see the same sparkle in her eyes that always makes you feel inspired. And yet, the fact that maybe said sparkle is influenced by other people doesn't take away from her how amazing she is. In fact, you think it only makes it better.

The five of them play some of your favorite songs together, and once it's all over, you leave, and catch yourself outside, looking up at a star… 

Again.


End file.
